Woodstock
by Me A Genius
Summary: One- Shot story...Summer 1969 and Woodstock music festival is held in New York. Paige and her friends try to buy tickets before its all sold out. Emily and her friends want to do something fun for the summer. Paige and Emily didn't expect to fall in love in short amount of days.


The year is 1969, Paige McCullers lives in Detroit, Michigan and she just finished high school couples months ago. But she wasn't happy with her summer vacation because she mostly has been working at the restaurant as a waitress. August just started and she wants more time to have fun with her best friends Caleb and Hanna. Her friends are two hippies and Paige always hang out with them before going home from work every day. Her parents are strict they won't let Paige go out too often and they don't like that Paige is friends with two hippies.

Paige is a huge fan of Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin and Grateful Dead. She has every record they made and she has their posters in her bedroom. After work Paige gets on her bicycle and ahead to the park but she stopped because she saw a poster for music festival. And she ripped the poster off the wall from a music store and she starts to read it.

It's a music festival for Woodstock and it's a three day festival, she sees all the big rock stars names. Paige had a big smile on her face because Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead and other names will perform at Woodstock. But the festival will happen in upstate New York, she didn't care where it was going be because she will make it somehow. She puts the poster in her pocket and goes to the park really fast to tell her friends.

''Guys, I have good news.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Hanna said.

Caleb and Hanna are just on the grass laying down and Paige sits next to them. She takes out the poster and shows it to them and they look at it.

''We have to go.'' Caleb said.

''But it's in New York.'' Paige said.

''We have a van now we just need to buy the tickets.'' Caleb said.

''We can put our money together and buy the tickets. But we have to buy it fast before it's sold out.'' Paige said.

''Your parents won't let you go with us. And how you will go?'' Hanna said.

''I will have to come up with a really good lie. And I money saved up which is enough for us to last in New York.'' Paige said.

''What kind of lie?'' Caleb asked.

''I don't know yet, hopefully something really good that they will believe me.'' Paige said.

Hanna and Caleb try to think of a lie to help Paige. They have met Paige's parents before and they judge people quickly of how they behave and dress.

''Just tell them that you will on college tour?'' Hanna asked.

''Can't, if I say that then they will come with me. Well I'm going to rest, I see you later.'' Paige said.

''Bye.'' Hanna and Caleb said.

Paige goes home and she is still trying to think of very good lie. She arrived home and her father is drinking beer and watching TV and her mother is cooking dinner. Paige takes a quick shower before dinner.

Paige sits down with her parents and they start to eat dinner.

''Paige, your mother and I we will go away to visit your aunt and uncle in Indiana for couple weeks.'' Nick said.

Paige wanted to say far out but didn't.

''Are they okay?'' Paige asked.

''Your aunt is about to give birth, so we will help them. Now that you are old enough to stay alone so we trust you not get into trouble. We will be back on the end of august.'' Nick said.

''I will be fine, plus I will be mostly working.'' Paige lied.

''Good, remember the rules, no friends over and drugs or drinking.'' Nick said.

''Don't worry, I won't get in trouble.'' Paige said.

''Good, we leave on the 12th early in the morning.'' Jennifer said and Paige nods.

* * *

 _-Couple days later-_

Paige has quit her job at the diner and she told her friends that her Parents left town. Now they are going to every music store to buy the tickets for Woodstock but they are sold out now they don't know what to do.

''What are we going to do? Every music store we went to they all said the same thing.'' Paige said.

''We still can go to New York.'' Hanna said.

''How we will get into the festival?'' Paige asked.

''We will find a way to get in. Come one this is once in a life time to see all the greats on one stage. And it's out first time going to New York and we should go together, like a road trip.'' Hanna said.

Paige and Caleb look at each other.

''Let's go to New York.'' Caleb and Paige said.

Hanna and Caleb go to Paige's house and help her pack clothes, sleeping bag and camera. Paige puts her bags in the van then Caleb starts to drive to New York. They only have one day go to get to New York, they will only stop for bathroom breaks then will take turn driving to New York.

Emily Fields and best friends Spencer and Aria finally arrived to New York. But there is a huge traffic dairy farm in the rural town of Bethel, New York. Where the location of festival will be held at.

''This traffic sucks.'' Emily said.

''There is so many cars and many people trying to get there. Can we cut the line?'' Spencer said.

''I don't think so. We don't have any other choice, we have to wait.'' Emily said.

The girls get out of the car and sit on the hood. The traffic hasn't moved and they don't know how long they will have to wait. The girls live in Rosewood so the road trip for them wasn't long but if they came much earlier than they wouldn't be stuck in traffic.

Emily see a girl with long brown and brown eyes but the girl doesn't notice Emily. But Emily see the girl with a guy with short brown hair, no shirt but has on a vest and blue shorts. The girl with brown hair is wearing tie dye shirt, shorts and flower head crown.

''Paige and Caleb I found way let's hurry up.'' The blond girl said.

And Emily whisper the name to herself Paige. Then Paige and Caleb get in the van and Hanna starts to drive.

''I have an idea.'' Emily said.

''What is it?'' Aria said.

''Just trust me and get in the car.'' Emily said and they get in the car.

Emily starts to drive the car and follow the van. They parked car close to the music festival and she see the girl and her friends getting out of the van. Then Emily and her friends see group of people breaking down entrance gates and quickly getting inside. Fearing they could not control the crowds, the promoters made the decision to open the concert to everyone, free of charge. Close to half a million people attended Woodstock, jamming the roads around Bethel with eight miles of traffic. Emily and her friends didn't have tickets because it was sold out so they thought to buy tickets once they arrived at the festival.

Emily and her friends grab their stuff to find a spot but they are wrong. Because more five thousand people arrived to the festival and finding a spot close to the stage it won't happen. They kept walking until they found a good spot, but Emily haven't seen Paige or friends anywhere. They see people selling LSD, weed, shirts and other stuff. Emily and her friend finished high school and they want to have fun before going to college. Aria and Spencer know Emily is gay and they are okay with that. Emily and her friends are huge fans of Jimi Hendrix and Joe Cocker.

''I don't think we will get a spot at the stage.'' Aria said.

''Yeah I think that too. But let's have fun since we are here.'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' Spencer said.

They see some people and kids are naked, other people dancing and making music. Some are having sex and others just enjoying themselves being here. They just keep walking around now bands are starting to play live music. Everyone is having a good time and listening to the music.

Emily and her friends are happy because they got to meet Bert Sommer before he got on stage. He is an American folk singer, songwriter and actor.

''Can we get a picture with you?'' Aria asked.

''Of course.'' Bert said.

Bert's manager Ezra takes the camera and takes the picture of them. Ezra couldn't stop looking at Aria and he is smitten by her and they haven't spoken to each other and only said hi to each other.

''Enjoy the show.'' Bert said and he gets on stage.

''Hi I'm Ezra.'' Ezra said.

''I'm Aria.'' Aria said and they smile at each other.

''Want to get on stage and see him play live?'' Ezra asked.

''Yeah we will like that.'' Aria said.

Aria and the girls follow Ezra on the side of the stage. They start to watch Bert play live music and everyone is loving his music. Aria starts to take pictures of her friends, Ezra and Bert on stage.

After Bert played his music many bands took turn playing their music. Now it's Melanie Safka turn to play live and it's getting late, but everyone stayed and didn't go home.

Aria is spending time with Ezra, Emily and Spencer are walking around and they are not tired yet. Emily really wanted to see Paige but hasn't seen her all day and finding her won't be easy. Emily couldn't stop thinking about her all day.

''Em, what's wrong?" Spencer said.

''I saw this really cute girl but now I don't see her anywhere.'' Emily said.

''It won't be see to find her now. Look how many people came to Woodstock, so what you will do?'' Spencer said.

''I don't know but there is something about her. I just want to try and find her but I don't think it will happen.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry. Come on let's watch the bands play live.'' Spencer said and they walk back to the stage.

* * *

 _-Day 2-_

Woodstock is still going on from August 15 to 17, 1969. Quill started to perform and everyone is loving the music and getting high. Caleb, Hanna and Paige just finished eating now they are exploring Woodstock. Caleb and Hanna spending time with other people. Paige went to get something to drink.

''You shouldn't drink that unless you want psychedelic trip.'' Paige said and the girl looks at her.

''How do you know?'' She said.

''I got a psychedelic trip last night. But unless you are into that so go ahead and drink it.'' Paige said.

''So they put it in all the drinks?'' She said.

''I guess. After that I didn't drink more juice so I'm just drinking water or smoke weed. My name is Paige.'' Paige said.

''My name is Emily. So here with your boyfriend?'' Emily asked.

''I'm single and I'm here with my best friends. Are you here with your boyfriend?'' Paige said.

''I'm single to and I'm with my best friends too.'' Emily said.

Emily and Paige just watched Santana and The Grateful Dead performed on stage. They loved every single of it and the music was amazing, Country Joe McDonald started to play next. But Emily and Paige couldn't find a good spot to watch them play live, Emily and Paige got separated from each other.

''Paige!'' Emily yelled

''Emily!'' Paige yelled.

They tried to look for each other but there was so many people. Paige and Emily didn't stop looking for each other. They weren't sure how long it took but they finally found each other by a guy selling LSD for a one dollar. They smile at each other.

''I got lunch.'' Paige said.

''Are we going to have a psychedelic trips?'' Emily asked and they laugh.

''No. It's just normal sandwiches and water bottles. Trust me I wouldn't let anything hurt you.'' Paige said.

''You beautiful ladies want psychedelic trips, I'm selling it for a dollar.'' The hippie guy said.

''Next time.'' Emily said.

''You beautiful ladies know where to find me.'' He said winked at them.

Paige and Emily walk away. Emily and Paige found a perfect spot to sit and eat lunch alone. They pretty far away from the stage and they are sitting next to a barn.

''Where you from?'' Emily asked.

Paige gave Emily a ham and cheese sandwich, they start to eat.

''I'm from Detroit, Michigan, you?'' Paige said.

''Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I saw you on the first day where you and friend drove the van but the gates.'' Emily said.

''Really?'' Paige said surprised.

''I don't mean to sound like a creep. I just finished high school and I'm going to college in California.'' Emily said.

''You don't sound a like a creep. Far out, I finished high school but I'm going to Nevada for college.'' Paige said and they smile.

''Favorite artists?'' Emily asked.

''My top three favorite artists are Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin and Grateful Dead. Yours?'' Paige said.

''Mine are Jimi Hendrix, Grateful Dead and The Animals. What your parents do for a living?'' Emily said.

''My mom is a house wife and my father is a car sales men. Your parents?'' Paige said and they eat more sandwiches.

''My dad is in the army and my mom is a pre-school teacher.'' Emily said.

''Sorry about your dad, he will be okay.'' Paige said.

''I know.'' Emily said.

''I have uncle who is in the Vietnam War.'' Paige said.

''Wish the war will be over soon. I really miss my dad but I know he will come home.'' Emily said.

Paige just hold Emily then Emily lay her head on Paige's shoulder. They spent all afternoon just talking about everything about their favorite movies, food, music and junk food. They didn't notice what time it was they just kept talking about everything. Emily and Paige couldn't stop smiling at each other.

''So um if I do something you won't get mad?'' Emily said biting her bottom lip.

''Depends on what it is.'' Paige said drinking her water bottle.

Emily pressed her lips onto Paige's lips. Then Emily puts her hand on Paige's cheek, Paige let Emily's tongue inside. The kiss became passionate, they never felt like this before. They didn't had words to describe the kiss but it was the best kiss they ever had. Emily gently lay Paige down on the grass and Paige puts her arm around Emily. They don't stop kissing then Emily's starts to kiss Paige's jaw, Paige just close her eyes and doesn't let go of Emily.

They stopped kissing and they look into each other eyes. Paige puts Emily's hair behind her left ear and Emily gently touch Paige's jaw.

''Best kiss I ever had.'' Emily said.

''Far out.'' Paige said and they laugh.

They just lay on the grass holding each other while looking at the sky. They just kept talking until they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

-Day 3-

Its early morning and Emily starts to wake up. Paige is laying on her stomach and Emily has her leg and arm around Paige, Emily smile because she thinks it cute Paige sleeping. Emily kissed Paige's lips then Paige starts to wake up.

''Hi.'' They said together.

''Thought it was a dream and when I woke up you wasn't going to be here.'' Paige said.

''I have the same feeling. Last night I really had a good time, I really like you.'' Emily said.

''I really like you too. To be honest you are the first girl I ever kissed.'' Paige said.

''You are the first girl I kissed too.'' Emily said and the kiss each other again.

They stand up and go back to the festival. They start to look for their friends together, Aria spent the night with Ezra, Hanna and Caleb slept in the tent. Then Spencer met a guy named Toby and he is a roadie for Jefferson Airplane. Ezra and Toby already knew each other because of the music industry. They introduce each other and they all sat down together to eat breakfast together. They start to talk about the good times they are having and they are all getting along.

''Oh my god, Janis Joplin is right close to us.'' Paige said.

They all look but Ezra and Toby have met Janis before.

''You all want to meet her?'' Ezra said.

''We really can meet her?'' Hanna asked.

''Of course and she is really nice.'' Toby said.

''I really want to meet her.'' Spencer said.

''Follow us.'' Ezra said.

The others follow Ezra and Toby then they introduce them to Janis.

''Really love your music.'' Aria said.

''We are really happy to see you play live.'' Spencer said.

''I will be on stage later on the day.'' Janis said.

''Can't wait.'' Paige said smiling.

''Thank you.'' Janis said.

''Can we have a picture with you?'' Emily asked.

''Sure thing.'' Janis said.

Hanna gave the camera to one of Janis's friend, they do a group picture together. Then the person gave back the camera then Janis offer then they talked for little bit before Janis went on stage. But Toby couldn't stay long to talk because he had go back to work and help the band.

Ezra got the others to get on stage to watch Janis play live. Ezra is holding Aria and she hold his hands, Caleb puts his arms around Hanna then Toby got stage and stood next to Spencer.

After Janis played the other went to lake to have a swim because it was really hot. There are couple people in the lake and bathing, so far everyone is naked. Emily and Paige still have on their clothes and they were the first two jump in the lake. The other jumped into the lake and the water felt great, everyone is having fun in the water. They splash water at each other and just relaxing in the water.

Later on they got out of the water and went to change clothes in Hanna and Caleb's van. They put their wet clothes on top of the van so it can dry. Then they all went to get on line to get food to eat.

''I'm really having fun with you.'' Emily said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

Later Emily and Paige went back to the barn house to be alone. They walk around holding hands, they can't stop smiling each other. They stand by a tree and Emily puts her hands around Paige's waist and Paige touch Emily's arm gently with her fingers.

''I don't want this to be our last.'' Emily said.

''I feel the same. I don't want to be apart from you.'' Paige said.

''We can write letters to each other every week and call each other on the weekends. I don't want to be apart from you either, but our only way is for us to be in secret.'' Emily said.

''I know. I have an idea.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Emily said.

''What is your last name?'' Paige asked.

''Fields, why?'' Emily asked.

''You will see and my last name is McCullers.'' Paige said.

Paige takes out the switchblade that her father gave her when they go camping. Paige starts to carve their initials on the tree _EF+ PM '69,_ then she carved a heart around their names.

''Like it?'' Paige asked.

''I really like it.'' Emily said and they kiss.

Later they go back to the stage to watch Jimi Hendrix and his band play live. But the band had several delays they didn't play on time then it started to rain, Emily and Paige went to the van. They just cuddle with each other and keep talking about what they will do when the festival is over.

''I will miss you.'' Paige said.

''Maybe when we are done with college we can live together?'' Emily said.

''Maybe we can try that. Or we can be together in the same state and go to college.'' Paige said.

''We can try that once we both saved up enough money.'' Emily said and she hold Paige little tight.

"At first my friends and me we had second thoughts about not coming. But I'm really happy we came and I got to meet you." Emily said

"If I didn't take the chance of coming with my friends, we wouldn't have met. But I'm really happy we met." Paige said and they can't stop smiling.

"Favorite actors?" Paige asked

"My favorite actors are Monica Vitti and Paul Newman. Yours?" Emily said.

"Sal Mineo, Tab Hunter and Pier Angeli, are my favorites." Paige said.

It became night time, Jimi and his band still haven't played. The others meet Emily and Paige by the van, they just sit together and talk with each other. They start to take pictures together so they can remember this forever. They stood up all night waiting for Jimi and his band to play live.

* * *

 _-Monday morning, 9:00AM-_

Jimi Hendrix and his band finally played live but most of the audience had already left. But there were people who stayed and watched them play live, Emily and Paige loved his performance. Emily and Paige stand close to each other and sing along to his song called purple haze.

 _Purple haze, all in my brain_

 _Lately things they don't seem the same_

 _Actin' funny, but I don't know why_

 _Excuse me while I kiss the sky_

 _Purple haze, all around_

 _Don't know if I'm comin' up or down_

 _Am I happy or in misery?_

 _What ever it is, that girl put a spell on me_

 _Help me_

 _Help me_

 _Oh, no, no_

 _Ooo, ahhh_

 _Ooo, ahhh_

 _Ooo, ahhh_

 _Ooo, ahhh, yeah!_

 _Purple haze all in my eyes_

 _Don't know if it's day or night._

Everyone is having a good time and people still stayed to watch them perform. Jimi and his band performed more than five songs, the crow kept cheering for them. But Jimi just finished his encore song now everyone is starting to leave. Toby and Ezra have their final talk with Aria and Spencer, Emily and Paige are sad because they don't want to leave each other. Hanna and Caleb feel bad for them. But everyone wrote down their phone number and home address in a piece paper and gave it to each other, it was a way for them to stay in touch by calling and writing letters.

They all do a group hug and said their final goodbyes.

''Paige, I know we haven't know each other more. But the past days was the best days ever and I never said this to anyone but I think I love you.'' Emily said.

Paige and the others are shocked that Emily said that. They all look at Paige to see if she feels the same.

''I think I love you too. I never said it to anyone before because I never been in love until now.'' Paige said.

Emily and Paige kiss each other on more time then they leave with their friends. Caleb starts drive and Paige looks out the window, Emily started to cry so Spencer starts to drive.

* * *

 _-1975-_

During those six years a lot has happened for Emily and Paige. They kept in touch even while in college and visited each other during holidays. They became official girlfriends in 1970 since then have been together, they had their ups and down but still made it together. Paige moved to California to be with Emily now they are living together. Their relationship is still a secret because they aren't sure how their families will take it. But Emily is pregnant with their first babies and she having twins boy and a girl. They bought a house together in Long Beach.

Paige puts the vinyl in the record player, a song starts to play; Ain't no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

''Remember in '71 we saw each other again when I came to visit you in California. This song played in the diner after you said you wanted to spend your life with me?'' Paige said.

''Of course, I remember. It was a sign that we are meant to be together. I was really nervous of telling you that but once we heard that song, it reminded me what we been through.'' Emily said and they kiss.

Paige and Emily start to sing to each other.

 _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

 _If you need me call me no matter where you are,_

 _No matter how far; don't worry baby_

 _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_  
 _You don't have to worry,_

 _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_  
 _Ain't no river wide enough_  
 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

 _Remember the day I set you free_  
 _I told you you could always count on me darling_  
 _From that day on, I made a vow,_  
 _I'll be there when you want me,_  
 _Some way, some how_

Emily's father Wayne came home from the war and Paige's uncle died during the war. Today Pam and Wayne are coming over so is Paige's parents. They look at each other and they can tell they are nervous but hopefully it won't be bad.

Emily and Paige introduce their parents to each other.

''Mom and dad, I'm pregnant.'' Emily said.

''This is the best day ever.'' Wayne said and he hugged Emily.

''Who is the guy? Why you didn't tell us you were dating?'' Pam asked.

''Mom and Dad I'm not dating a guy. I'm dating Paige and we asked a close friend of ours to get me pregnant.'' Emily said.

''Paige is this true?'' Nick asked.

''Dad, it's true. We met in Woodstock and since then we stayed in touch while we were in college. I'm in love with her. We kept our relationship a secret because we weren't sure how to tell you.'' Paige said.

''I accept your relationship.'' Wayne said and Emily smile.

''Mom and dad?'' Paige asked.

''We don't like the idea of you dating a women. But I will give her a chance to know her and you are my only daughter.'' Nick said and he hugged Paige.

''I still love you Emily.'' Pam said and she hug Emily too.

''Long as you two are happy that's what matter the most.'' Jennifer said.

''Is a boy or girl?'' Nick asked.

''Its twins boy and a girl.'' Paige said and their parents are really happy.

''Have you two picked any names?'' Pam asked.

''For the boy his name will be Jimi and our daughter will be named Caitlin.'' Emily said.

''Those names are prefect.'' Jennifer said. Emily and Paige give the tour of house to their parents.

Aria and Ezra got married last year and they live in New York. Spencer and Toby are still dating and they live in Rosewood, Hanna and Caleb live in Florida and they are starting to have a family.


End file.
